In Love With the Enemy
by NedsDeclassified81
Summary: Well, Alyssa is Will's sister and when Will falls in love with the one and only Gwen Grayson, Alyssa feels that she's lost contact with her brother because they tell each other everything. Will everything work out in the end?
1. Chapter 1

First Day at Sky High

Chapter 1

"Alyssa get up, we're going to be late for school!" Will said as he came into my room.

"Will, I'm so nervous I don't want to go to school." I replied.

"Alyssa you're going to do great, I know it. You have an awesome power you're going to make hero for sure."

I smiled but sighed as well. With Will being my brother and all, he still hasn't told dad that he didn't have any powers yet. I got my powers when I was 7 and Will's been worried that he's not going to get any at all. I keep reassuring him though.

I got up and walked down stairs noticing Layla standing there talking to my parents.

"Hey Layla." I said while smiling at her.

"Hey Alyssa."

I understood the fact that Layla had the biggest crush on Will, but she forced me not to tell him. Because with Will and me we tell each other everything, he's the best big brother anybody could ever ask for! That's pretty hard for me to say to since it takes me awhile to get close to people.

"Where's Will?" My dad asked.

"Upstairs." I said.

"Oh, it seems just like yesterday Alyssa, Layla, and Will were swimming naked in the kiddy pool." My mom said.

"Mom." Will and I whined.

"Well, bus the bus is here. Come on Will and Layla we have to go." I said.

"Bye mom." Will and I said.

Then all three of us walked out too the bus stop and got in. Every one stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

"Is this the bus to Sky High?" Will asked.

Just then the bus driver quickly closed the door, "Sh, do you want every super villain to no we're here?"

"No." Will said.

"What's your name freshman?"

"Will Stronghold and this is my sister Alyssa and this is Layla." Will explained.

"Stronghold, the son and daughter of Commander and Jetstream?" Ron asked.

"Here we go again." I whispered to Layla.

Every body had their eyes on us. Gosh, I hate it when people stare at me!

"You two up." Ron demanded.

"It would be an honor." the boy with an orange shirt on said.

"No you don't have to." Will said.

"Magenta get up!" he said.

"Why he only needs one seat?" The purple girl asked.

"So he can sit next to his girlfriend."

I laughed but Layla glared at me telling me it was time to shut up.

"Yo, Alyssa over here!" Zach called.

"Hey Zach, how have you been?" I asked.

"Great, and you?" he asked.

"Amazing." I said.

"Hey Will take a seat next to me." Zach said.

"Hey dude." Will said.

Then Zach told this whole story too Will, "Oh so you don't have your powers." Will asked.

"Of course I have my powers. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Will, its okay." I whispered

He nodded back. Then I noticed that we were about too go over a bridge that said Bridge out. What the heck does Ron think he's doing?! A seat belt went over me diagonally and then we were over the bridge. Every body was screaming including me. I saw Ron shake his head at us like we should've known this was going to happen. Then wings came out and we flew the rest of the way. Then I saw the school, it was so cool. Many different powers around.

"Welcome to Sky high. Now nice and easy." Ron said as he made the bus come to a rough halt and I hit my head in the back of Will's seat.

"Ouch." I said.

"You okay, Alyssa?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I just hit my head on the seat when Ron stopped the bus." I explained.

We all got out of the bus, and then their was big wind around all of us and it was circling us all.

"I'm Lash and this is Speed. We're from the Welcoming committee and we would like to collect that fifteen dollar fee." Lash said.

"They said nothing about that in the student handbook." The guy in the orange shirt said.

"Cut it out guys. Hi I'm Gwen Grayson your student body president. I know you're all going to love it here at Sky High." Gwen explained.

Ok wow she's really boring. I looked over at my brother who wouldn't stop staring at her with big mushy eyes and everything. Gross he likes her just my luck.

"If you follow those rules I'm sure you won't fall off the edge of the school." Gwen said.

"Rules what rules?" Will asked.

Oops I totally missed something there. That is not good.

"Weren't you listening?" Layla asked as we all took off to the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

Power Placement Oh Joy

Chapter 2

As we all stepped onto the wooden floor of the gym I noticed a gold shiny ball floating over too a stage that started up in the middle of the gym. Then, the ball was replaced with a woman. She had long black hair and she looked a little like a teacher, but I think I'll go with principal on this one.

"I'm Principal Powers, welcome to Sky High, where you will find journeys and adventures you'll enjoy. Now, you'll be going into power placement where you'll be assigned to your class. I hope you all enjoy your first year at Sky High, comets away!" Principal Powers explained as she turned into the gold shiny ball again.

Then, another stage rose up above the ground. Where a guy stood with his hands on his hips and holding a clip board, I was guessing he was the coach.

"My name is Coach Boomer you also may know as Sonic Boom you may not. I decide if you'll become hero or side kick. But once I choose my decision is final. I will have no whiner babies. Am I clear?" Coach Boomer asked.

"Yes Coach Boomer." We mumbled.

"I said AM I CLEEEEAAARRRRRR?" Coach Boomer shouted.

That really hurt my ears but we all said, "Yes Coach Boomer!"

"I think we'll start with you." Coach Boomer said as he pointed to me.

Aw come on why do I have to be first? Oh well, better get up there anyways.

"What's your name freshman?" Coach Boomer asked.

"Alyssa." I said.

"Well, power up." Coach Boomer said.

I began to move my hands in a circular motion to get the air moving quicker. I then started moving it so fast the air was making it like a tornado and it was one of my strongest moves I could do, for controlling air.

"Impressive, car!" Coach Boomer said.

I made the tornado go upward and the car was up on top of the tornado. I smiled to just myself. Then I remembered something else I could do with my powers.

"I can also fly." I said.

"Show me." Coach Boomer said.

I started running a little bit and then the wind picked up from underneath my feet and I started to fly.

"HERO!" Coach Boomer cried.

I smiled and walked down to my friends, Zach gave me a high five. I looked at Will, he looked so nervous even though he didn't have any powers.

"Will you okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah, just a little nervous, Alyssa I don't want to go up there." Will said.

"It'll be okay Will." I said while rubbing his back.

"Did I say you were next?" Coach Boomer asked as Zach got up there.

"No, but try not to drop your clip board." Zach said.

"Come on superstar I don't have all day." Coach Boomer said.

"I'm doing it." Zach explained.

"Doing what?"

"I'm glowing."

"I don't think so."

"Well maybe if you cup your hands over your eyes-."

"Side kick!" Coach Boomer explained.

"But Coach-." Zach said.

"SIDE KICKKKK!" Coach Boomer shouted and Zach fell backwards.

"We'll take the rest of this up after lunch starting with you." Coach Boomer said as he pointed to Will.

We all walked into the cafeteria and we were all listening to Zach go on about how he wasn't a hero.

"I'm telling you, Boomer's going to regret making me a sidekick. Alright, someday it will be dark, and he'll be all alone, and he'll drop his keys and I won't glow to help him find them." Zach explained.

"You got a problem with me?" Boomer asked.

"No." Zach replied.

"No what?" Boomer asked.

"No sir, no sir." Zach said.

Then Boomer turned into a teenager, well that's not cool.

"Just messing with you Zach." The guy said.

"You're not supposed to use your powers outside the school gym!" Ethan shouted.

We all had finally found a table to sit at but apparently we didn't pick a good one.

"Okay, am I crazy or is that guy looking at Alyssa and me?" Will asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I turned around to see a guy staring at me.

He had black hair and one red streak in it. He was actually pretty cute if you ask me but that's beside the point. Man, he just wouldn't look away.

"Oh, I know what you mean now." I said as I turned back around.

"Dude, that's Warren Peace." Zach exclaimed.

"That's Warren Peace?" Layla asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, I've heard of him his mom's a super hero and his dad's a super villain." Layla stated.

"So where do we come in?" I asked.

"Your dad busted his dad." Zach said.

"Great, first day here at Sky High and Alyssa and me already have arch enemy. Is he still looking?" Will asked slamming his Orange Juice bottle onto the table.

"No." Layla said.

"No?"

"No."

Then, Will turned around and Warren was still looking at us, "I thought you said he wasn't looking."

"Will, calm down." I said.

"_A reminder there is no smoking on school grounds, or freezing, or bursting into flame._" The intercom said.

Will, Layla, Zach and I were all walking to the gym until Will stopped and I ran into Zach.

"Sorry Zach." I said.

"It's fine." Zach said and then I switched over to be by Will.

Then I noticed why Will had stopped it was because of Gwen the little bray of sunshine. Ha, not! She was wearing all pink, gross. Red's more like it.

"Will Stronghold." Gwen announced.

"Ah mind reader." Will guessed.

"No, name tag." Gwen said.

"Oh, these are my friends, Zach and this is-." Will started to say.

"Layla." Gwen said. "Got it. I love your skirt."

"Thanks." Layla said.

"So how's power placement?" Gwen asked.

"Great." Will said.

"How cute is he?" Gwen asked.

No one answered as she walked off. What am I invisible? She never even noticed me, oh well I wouldn't give her the time of day. My friends all started walking off.

"Hey, wait up!" I shouted and I started running after them until I ran into someone and fell backwards.

"You might want to watch where you're going next time." Some one said.

"Sorry." I exclaimed.

I looked up to see who it was that I had ran into and it was Warren Peace. He held out his hand to help me up, and I took it.

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't mention it." He said as he walked off.

"Ok, that was weird." I said to my self.

Then I had finally made it too the gym and I stood next to Zach. I took hold of Zach's hand because I was nervous for Will. He didn't seem to mind though and he knows I'd never like him as more than a friend. Will went over too Coach Boomer and whispered something into his ear.

"What do you mean you don't know what your power is?" Coach Boomer asked.

Will turned back toward the crowed. He looked at me like I could do something but he knew I couldn't.

"Oh, I got it your messing with the Coach just like your old man, car!" Coach Boomer said.

I buried my head in Zach's chest and he put his arms around me. Coach Boomer is insane! He was going to crush my brother!

"Are you insane? I don't have super strength." Will said as he put his head out of the car.

"Oh thank god." I said to just my self still in Zach's arms.

Boomer put the car back up to the ceiling and said, "Oh I get it you're a flyer just like your ma." A panel shot Will across the gym and he collided with a pillar and fell to the ground.

I rushed by his side and hugged him.

"Come on kid I don't have all day, what's your power?" Boomer asked.

Will and I were both annoyed by him, "I don't have one."

"Stronghold, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDEKICK!"

Well that was for sure a loud awakening.


End file.
